Many current wireless communications systems are providing fixed and mobile multimedia services to their subscribers by implementing an IP multimedia subsystem (“IMS”). IMS allows a home network to provide its subscribers services independent of the subscribers' location and access technology. One of the IMS functions is to take care of registrations for all services. A wireless device registers with the IMS network by conveying a REGISTER message to a Serving Call Session Control Function (“S-CSCF”) that performs session control. In response to receiving the REGISTER message from the wireless device, the S-CSCF builds up a new REGISTER message. This new REGISTER message also is referred to as third party registration. The S-CSCF conveys the third party registration to an Application Server (“AS”). The third party registration notifies the AS of the registration status of the wireless device.
One problem with current IMS networks is that not all of the information received by the S-CSCF in the REGISTER message from the wireless device is included in the third party registration message. Therefore, an AS does not receive all relevant information associated with a wireless device. Information such as P-access-network-id, User-Agent, and the like that is not received by the AS in the third party registration message could be needed by the AS in order to provide proper services to the wireless device.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.